Between The Stars
by Le-Admin-Elle
Summary: Celleena Weyer has only ever wanted to explore the stars. Running away from home to join star fleet she thinks the worst of her troubles are behind her but the farther from her childhood she goes the more she realizes living her dreams is far from easy. Eventual KirkXOC. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

_San Francisco_

 _Stardate 2252_

The small room was painted a light blue, so light it was almost indistinguishable from the white trim around the door and windows. It was supposed to be a child's room but it was quite obvious no child lived her, a twin bed was pushed up against the wall were it had been moved from the other side of the room so that its occupant could see the night sky- there were still marks on the floor from when she'd pushed it across the w wooden floor. The bed was neatly made its crisp white sheets tucked cleanly into the sides of the bed however that was the only thing neat about the room.

The small room looked as though a hurricane had recently visited and left every item imaginable strewn across the room. Papers and clothes were scattered in remote plies around the room and a large suitcase in the middle of the floor was halfway packed with items of clothing and personal belongings of the room's inhabitants.

Said inhabitant was currently lying halfway on her bed. Her legs dangled off while her arms covered her head so she could not see the mural of space painted above her. The usually calming swirl of blues and purples, stars, planets and ever consivable aspect of the cosmos that formed her ceiling was doing nothing to calm the teenage rage that roiled within her. Said rage was the cause of the strewn items as she had angrily tossed her clothing about in a half assed attempt to unpack the neatly folded suitcase.

The apartment in which the girl lived was small, two bedrooms one bath and a living space that had a small closet like room that was supposed to be the kitchen. The size of her mothers home had never bothered her but it did make it hard for anything to happen in the house without her hearing it. That being said she heard the nock come to the door and her mother open it quite clearly.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes Ma'am my name is Admiral Alexander Marcus and I am here to speak with you and your daughter"

The girl in the small blue bedroom sat up at this. Rubbing her tear stained face to try and get rid of any redness left over from her early screaming match before standing up and pushing away from the bed quickly. Carefully she navigated the clothes strewn floor to the door.

This was in truth a rather… well this couldn't have happened at a worse time. Lena knew that name, her mother knew that name- and the mans occupation was exactly the cause of argument she had her mother had recently engaged in. Well the cause of many arguments over the past few months. The closer Lena got to being able to make her own decisions the worse the arguments got.

"What is this about?" She could hear her mother ask with more anger and indignation then most would think the small woman capable of. Lena opened the door a crack and peered out into the main room were she could see her mother standing in the open door her hands on her hips and a tall man standing respectfully a few feet outside the entry.

"May I come in Ms Weyer?" He said and her mother turned to her daughter in the hallway her dark eyes flashing a clear sign they were not finished with their previous conversation, she obviously had made her own assumptions as to why Admiral Marcus was here. After sending the look to her daughter she turned nodding once and allowing the man who had introduced himself as Admiral Alexander Marcus into the room.

He stepped in and in the same motion removed his hat. He was warring a grey uniform with the arrow like logo of Starfleet on his breast, a Starfleet Admiral _in her home_ Lena could hardly contain her excitement as she stepped out into the hall her eyes wide with awe. Admiral Marcus smiled at her and extended a hand.

"Celleena S'Llaura Weyer" He greeted using her whole name and bring a small grimace to her face, she was not a fan of the Romulan names her mother had given her.

"Yes sir?"

"Please call me Marcus, I am hear to discus your application for the Starfleet Academy-"

"My daughter did not submit an application to Starfleet." Her mother said in a quite tone but gestured for them to take a seat at the dining table. It was crowded with college work that Lena had been working on, the gangly teen dashed forwards to sweep the papers up into a stalk and then deposit them in a pile on the floor.

"No. No she did not submit a formal application however due to her expressed interest in joining Starfleet we where surprised when we did not receive your application."

"I-"

Admiral Marcus did not let her interject before he continued

"You see we have been tracking your progress for a while now Miss Weyer, graduated high school at the age of sixteen and a year later you are already an outstanding student in not only your Physical science classes but virtually every other class you are taking this semester." He pulled out a file from under his arm. Neither Lena nor her mother had noticed it before and set it on the table before continuing to speak. "Your teachers have regarded you as a genius Miss Weyer"

Lena ducked her head a small flash of red colouring her cheeks. She had clearly heard this before and yet was still not used to taking the compliment.

"I wouldn't say that Admiral-"

"I would. I whole-heartedly agree with them. Which is why I was very surprised when I did not see your name in the application pool."

"I decided that Starfleet wasn't the right thing for me Admiral" She stuttered clearly trying to believe the words she was saying as they left her mouth. Trying and failing terribly. In truth her mother had decided that Lena would be the one staying on earth- she had very strict ideas of her daughter's future.

"And yet each time you have been asked about future career you have answered Starfleet." Marcus opened the file to reveal a picture of her and the first page of information-, which held records from school of her dreams and aspirations. She could see the first time she'd answered the question, part of an interview when she was beginning elementary school. "You are one of the great minds of this time Miss Weyer and you chose to leave the possibility of furthering humanity for a desk job on earth?"

Lena opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it. She didn't want to answer the man; she didn't want to lie again. Her mother took the time to interject.

"My daughter has made her decision Admiral Marcus and with all due respect you have no right to come in here and act like you know what my child wants!"

A silence fell over the room and it was clear Laurena Weyer would have no more of this conversation. Marcus let out a sigh but did not protest.

"Very well, excuse my intrusion Ms Weyer" He said getting up from the table and taking the file with him. He tucked the file under his arm and nodded to the two Weyer women before turning to exit the apartment. Lena followed him to the door and as he got to the doorway he stopped and turned to the teen handing her a small card.

"Should you change your mind Miss Weyer" He said with a small wink and then was gone. Clearly he knew that the decision of her mother would not last long for the young girl. Lena slipped the card into her pocket and then closed the door her head reeling.

Admiral Marcus of Starfleet had been in her apartment- in her apartment and her mother had kicked him out. One of her heroes had just slipped through her grasp and she hadn't the backbone to say more then a few well-rehearsed sentences to him.

Lena turned to her mother her mouth open to say something but there was a look in her eyes that stopped Lena cold. Her mother was still sitting in the seat watching the space where the Admiral had been sitting less then a minute ago.

"Mom-"

"Never take anything at face value Lena you- oh never mind." She stood and pushed the chair back away from the table rather abruptly. "This doesn't change anything Lena, it's just a silly dream Lena a childhood obsession. Its time you grow up" Her words cut Lena to the core as she grabbed onto the door frame hiding the card from her mothers view, she didn't need another thing to fight about. Not when her mother was in this state. "Leave that dream behind Lena. It's not going to do you any good. You're a smart girl you'll figure out what you really want to do."

"This is what I want-"

"No Lena it is not. You only get one chance at life. Don't waste it."

 _Don't waste it_ Lena watched as her mother stood and got up for the table, She walked to the door. "Now I'm late for lunch with Jayne, I'll be back in a few hours and when I am I expect your room to be clean" She brushed past Lena and grabbed her coat- even though they had lived in San Francisco for all of Lena's life her mother had never gotten used to the cold. She didn't waste time saying goodbye as she opened the door and left.

 _Don't waste it_

Her mother had just given her what she needed to make her decision.

The girls mind was set- the moment the door closed she was all but running to her room. She threw herself down onto the floor grabbing all of the clothes that she had discarded hours earlier and folded them neatly into the case. It took little time to once again pack the business card on the floor, when the bag was packed she picked it up again.

 _Admiral Alexander Marcus_

 _Starfleet_

Under the name was what she couldn't only guess was his address within Starfleet headquarters but in large legible scrawl under that was a phone number. She smiled as she pulled out her own device and opened it her fingers flying across the keys.

It hadn't wrong for more then a second when the line opened.

"Miss Weyer I presume"

"Yes Admiral"

"Have you reconsidered joining Starfleet?" He asked already knowing the answer, she wasn't reconsidering and he knew that.

"Yes Sir."

She could hear the grin n his voice when he answered her "I am happy to hear that Miss Weyer. I will have a car sent to pick you up tomorrow morning at 0300 your enrolment will begin immediately." He paused for a second and she rose from the floor going to the window to look out. "We are going to do great things Miss Weyer, great things."


	2. Chapter 2

_Starfleet Academy_

 _Star date 2255_

Lena stared down at the paper in her hands. Paper handouts were such a rarity these days that it surprised her almost as much as what was written on it. The material was heavy in her hands, slightly rough, and the smell of the ink that the congratulations was written with was still detectable. The paper in that moment meant more to her than anything in the world.

 _Miss Celleena Weyer,_

 _We at Starfleet Command are happy to inform you that you will be graduating from Starfleet Academy on the First of May, Stardate 2255. Your advancement comes with the recommendation of your instructors and we look forwards to rewarding your effort these past years._

 _Congratulations,_

 _Starfleet Command._

The letter had come early that morning when she had been in her Astrophysics class. She was in the class with sixth year students, despite her being in her third year of the Academy. It was like that in most of her classes, having shown her ability to not only understand, but apply the material in almost every course she'd been given. She'd quickly left the first year's class and moved into the more advanced classes. There were few people in her classes now and despite them all having some level of intelligence superior to their respected classmates, Lena was not welcome among them.

This was nothing new, if anything it was a lesson she had learned early on in her childhood, people felt threatened by her mind. This had not helped things in any measure when the letter had come announcing that she would be graduating with her older classmates. Instead she had found herself in a worse state with them than before. Lena did not blame them- it was a reaction she expected and understood. They could not help it, just as she could not help her own success.

She had continued through the day of classes with an odd amount of support from her third year comrades, the ones she had left behind. Evidently some of them were not only impressed with the work the young woman had done but also felt a pride that someone of their year had achieved such a standing so quickly. Lena did not know quite how to accept it, but she did all the same, giving a rather toothy smile as her thanks.

However the flustered excitement she had found at their support had not worn away in the hours since classes had ended. Her usually quiet dorm room had been visited many times by fellow students to express their congratulations. The afternoon had become a whirlwind of excitement but now she was faced with the reality of it.

In less then a month she would be moving on, in less then a month she would be assigned to a ship, or possibly a station in deep space where she would be able to help the Federation and Starfleet. She would be doing what she had always wanted to do and for once she could not contain her excitement.

She carefully set the paper down on the table next to her bed and put her closed fist to her mouth. She closed her eyes and clenched her other fist in the deep grey sheet of the bed and took a few deep breaths.

She, Celleena S'Llaura Weyer had done it. Lena was now one of the youngest graduates to complete the rigorous science course in it's history.

It was to be expected of course, but still, she couldn't help but feel accomplished by the feat.

However her happiness turned bitter, Lena wished she could share this with her mother. Despite her mothers controlling nature she had always been there for Lena- always. However the half Romulan had not spoken to her mother since she left. In truth she missed her, the Academy was not that far from the house she'd grown up in and yet the distance felt incomprehensible.

She had wanted to go and visit many times; she had gotten within a blocks distance of her house before losing her nerve. The idea of having to explain to her mother why she had ran away, why she had directly disobeyed her was enough reason for Lena to keep away from the apartment. She regretted it of course, each time she turned away she regretted her decisions but she couldn't keep herself from doing it. On top of that she hadn't made many friends, it was hard to keep the ones she'd made in her first few months, leaving them all behind for more advanced classes had all but severed the connection they had made, even with her intelligence the work load she'd received had kept her from being able to make time for friends who weren't in the same classes.

She wished she had someone to talk to about everything that was happening, she felt as though she was standing in the eye of a hurricane and if she moved, even one step, she was going to lose herself. She knew she was out of line here, if she truly wanted to end this she would go talk to her mother, she would reach out. She wouldn't stay in her room and mourn for her lost social life.

Lena took a deep breath and slowly placed the piece of paper on the desk next to her bed. She needed some fresh air, needed to get out of her own head and into the night. Standing, she pulled on a grey hoodie that read Starfleet Academy and left the room. She didn't meet anyone on her way out of the dorm, the hallways were long and grey- the blue lights that shined down from above were supposed to symbolize night-time. They had them there to get the inhabitants used to life on a spacecraft. There was no light in the darkness of space so the colours of the lights in the ships gave some peace to the circadian rhythms of the crew. Lena did not mind the odd lighting, if anything she preferred it—to her it meant she was one step closer to space; her final destination.

The doors opened with a hiss as she walked up to them, she didn't have to stop or slow down as she continued outside. Lena was not an incredibly athletic girl by any means, her mind was her true feature, not her physical abilities, but the tense energy inside of her was crying for some release. So as the ice cold air of San Francisco hit her face she began to jog.

Lena ran across the Starfleet Academy campus, her feet making small echoing sounds against the concrete. She took turn after turn blindly making her way down to the bay. After a decent thirty minutes of jogging Lena stopped, she doubled over, her hands on her knees as she sucked in air.

"I didn't think you were a runner Miss Weyer." An all to familiar voice said from behind her. Lena immediately straightened a red tint coming to her cheeks when she saw the man responsible for her being at Starfleet.

"I- I am not Admiral. I have to admit this is a step out of character for me." Lena said hoping her voice didn't sound as nervous as she felt.

The admiral smiled and laughed good-naturedly.

"I was actually hoping to talk to you Miss Weyer, might we take a walk?" he asked gesturing down the dark seaside path. Lena nodded her head once and brought her bottom lip to between her mouth, it was a nervous habit. What did the admiral wish to talk to her about? He didn't seem to think she would not answer with a positive and began walking down the path. Lena watched after him for a few seconds still trying to catch her breath before almost jogging again to keep up with him.

"Firstly I heard about your recommendation, I want to offer my sincerest congratulations. I always knew you were smart but this is beyond anything I could have imagined." The Admiral said and Lena felt the tinge of red creep back up onto her face as she looked down at the path they were walking on.

"Thank you sir-"

"That leads me to the real reason I wanted to speak with you." he said cutting her off as though he did not hear what she was saying. Lena bit down harder on her lip but kept pace with the man. The night was cold but that wasn't the reason for the chill running down her spine, Lena was not scared of the officer, but he was an Admiral, someone who commanded respect, someone who twice had sought her out for reasons that seemed too good to be true.

"What I am about to tell you must stay between me and you, do you understand me?" he asked, stopping in his gait and turning to look at her. Lena nodded emphatically.

"Yes Admiral, I understand."

"Good. Now as you might have realized, there is not much information on what I do at Starfleet. I am an Admiral yes, but I do not command a ship, I do not have a discernable branch of Starfleet under my control and that is all for a very specific reason. You see I am the director of an organization within Starfleet, Section 31, it is officially non-existent and you will not find records of it anywhere in Starfleet, nor outside of it. We are responsible for the security of Planet Earth and the Federation of Planets" Marcus said and Lena felt even colder then before, it was as if someone had let the cold water below them seep into her jacket, freezing every drop of her green blood.

"I have been watching you for a while now Celleena, ever since your first victory at the California state science fair when you were only eight years old, you said you wanted to join Starfleet, that you wanted to explore the galaxy. Young people like yourself create an interesting situation at Starfleet, we more then expect you to get into the Academy, we put spots away for you. And true to that nature I have a position in mind for you. I want you to join Section 31 as a technology designer and engineer, you would be creating technology that would not only better humanity but advance our cause in the stars."

"I don't know what to say Admiral" she said quietly and he nodded as if he had expected it. He had his hands clasped behind him but at this he put one of his hands on her shoulder, his clear blue eyes meeting hers.

"If you say yes Lena you will be helping humanity, helping the federation. You would be an invaluable asset working directly for me. Anything you've ever wanted to create will be right at your disposal. You could create whatever your heart desires." It was in that instant Lena knew she could not say no.

"I- you don't really leave me a choice Admiral" she said, her voice still wrought with disbelief at the situation. She could do anything she wanted in this position? Her designs would directly aid Star explorers and keep the federation safe. It was exactly what she wanted, wasn't it? "I accept Admiral."

Marcus smiled at her, the same look she'd imagined him wearing when she had first called him about joining the Academy.

"Welcome to Section 31, Agent Weyer. I look forward to working with you" he said, dropping his hand and extending it to her. Lena grasped it and shook it.

"I look forward to it too."

* * *

 **Hello dear readers, sorry for another slow chapter. It is going to pick up soon, in a chapter or two certain characters are going to be introduced ;) Hope you all enjoyed it, please leave your thoughts down below!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Starfleet Academy_

 _Star date 2255_

Lena looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't help but smile. She was warring the crisp grey uniform of a Starfleet officer. Her long dark hair was swept back up off her shoulders and into a tucked bun that she'd hadn't done herself. Her roommate had rather gladly offered to do it and Lena couldn't say no. Her brown eyes stared out from her face from under down turned brows. She ran a finger around them from the inside corner of her eye up towards her forehead. Smoothing down the small hairs into neat conformity.

The uniform was angular and cut in a fashion that no one could mistake for that off a Starfleet academy graduate. She looked behind herself in the mirror to the almost empty room. Her roommate had gone out for one last party before returning to her home planet for the summer session. Her bags were packed and neatly stacked at the foot of her bed. Lena's bags mimicked her roommates, both of them were at the foot of her bed, they were not large but she could carry all of her belongings in them.

Lena could not help but reflect back on what all had happened in the past three years since she had joined Starfleet. She had gone from a knobby need teen to a Starfleet officer graduating with distinction and off to join a secret section of Starfleet with the hope of bettering humanity. She was minutes away from achieving her dream. Lean smiled to herself and bit down on her lip, as she turned away from the mirror in a gangly pirouette and walked over to her bags. She still had five minutes before she would have to leave- ten before she should be outside of the dorm and fifteen minutes before Marcus would arrive to collect her.

She clasped her hands in front of herself unable to contain the grin as it spread across her face. Her fingers laced together and she spun for a second time to admire herself in the uniform once again. The grey skirt reach down to her knees, and the jacket gave width to her shoulders but did not quite hide the childlike look about her that the twenty year old had yet to grow out of. She had given up on any hopes of having curves and was learning to accept her beanpole disposition. The uniform made her look official and she could not stop admiring it, she was completely, totally, and absolutely in love with it.

The next five minutes were spent committing every aspect of the uniform to heart before she picked up her duffle bag, slinging the clothing packed bag over her shoulder and rolling her suitcase behind her. The dorm was practically deserted since most of its inheritance was out on the grass fields of the Academy enjoying the first sunny day San Francisco had offered them in months. Lena would have normally been out there, surrounded by textbooks as she studied for the next exam. She had been enrolled into of the most challenging curriculums that the Academy, one that took most graduates much more then the four years of usual enrolment for the fields of command and engineering. It had not left much time for socialising even with the easy at which Lena had seemed to pass her classes, she had still spent every possible minute studying and preparing for the next days curriculum. With in the small group of students she had somewhat befriended her study habits were somewhat of a joke. In truth she was going to miss them, the three girls were not exactly close with Lena but they had supported her and always given her a seat at their table when she hadn't had one elsewhere. They were truly the closest things she had to friends.

Lena was halfway down the green stretch when the phone in her pocket began to vibrate. She looked down surprised and was forced to stop her pace as she fished it out of her uniform pocket. Her face broke into a wide and toothy grin when she saw the caller ID.

 _Simon Lyndon_ the name was accompanied by a rather unflattering photo of a young man passed out on a sofa with his head lying on the book. His mouth was open and it was the sort of picture that the subject of obviously was not fond of. She slid her finger across the image and watched as a version of his upper chest and head materialized on the screen.

"Lee-lee!" The young man said and her toothy grin widened.

"Hey Si."

"Are you warring the uniform?" He asked her and all she could do was smile. "Show Me," He said and she held the phone away from her body so as to show more of her form on his own phone. "It looks amazing Lena,"

"Its everything I could have hoped."

"I am so happy for you- look my breaks about done and we're running on fumes right now but I want you to know I wish I could have been there." He said and she watched as she stood up from whatever small respite he'd found. "Really, I tried-"

"Simon, its okay. Really, your work is far more important than this."

"No its not Le-le, I'll make it up to you next time I'm in town- you're not leaving Atmo' any time soon are you?"

"I- I don't know. I'll have to keep you- hey" Before Lena could finish her sentence, a young man walked right into her, a flash of blonde hair and a rather beat up face was all Lena could see before the two collided. The phone clattered out of her hand and onto the floor. He caught her by her shoulders to steady her and as he did so she could hear Simon complaining.

"Sorry" The man said and in unison the two bent down to pick up the phone.

"I got it."

"Hey watch where you're going next time." Simon said rather venomously as the man handed her back her phone. Lena pushed her lips into a thin line and took the phone away from the man.

"Sure thing man- sorry again." He said and then he jogged to catch up with his dark headed friend.

"Watch your feet Jim,"

"Isn't that your job?"

"Damnit man-"

"Wow what a jerk." Simon said cutting off the last words of the man as the two of them walked away. "People really should learn to watch were their going."

Lena stared after them for a moment longer and then looked away. "Yeah- they really should."

"Anyway Le-le, I got to get to surgery-"

"Well you better not be late, it is a matter of life an death." Lena cracked a wry smile at her own joke and Simon rolled his eyes.

"I'll talk to you later, and Lena"

"Yeah?" She asked meeting Simons eyes.

"I am so proud of you."

"Thank you Simon."

And then the call was over; Lena put the phone back in her pocket and brushed an imaginary strand of hair behind her ear. She could see the car now, black and sleek it was almost exactly the one that had collected her from her mother's apartment to bring her here. It was only fitting she supposed that it would be the car to take her away. As she neared two men got out, one from the driver's seat and the other from the passenger seat, both were tall and well built men. Their hair was cut close to their heads and they were dressed completely in black, from the glasses on their faces to the toes of their shoes. It was honestly truly intimidating, but Lena didn't stop.

"Miss Weyer?" The first one said and extended his hand towards her, he had a faint and easy smile on his face.

"Yes, that's me." Lena affirmed shaking the hand.

"My name is Agent Hodges, this is Agent Michaels we will be escorting you to the base."

Lena looked between the men, they wore no visible sign of rank, and the only thing that showed them to be a part of Star fleet was the small insignia on their chest. There was a part of her who was slightly taken aback by the event and the Agent in front of her seemed to realize this and he gestured for the one who'd been driving to get something out of the back seat.

It was a tablet, and once it was handed to her Lena relaxed slightly there was a video from the Admiral.

"You may watch it if you like."

"No, its okay-"

"Very well then, we should be on our way." Hodges said and then grabbed her bag. Michaels opened the door of the car for her and Lena slipped into the back seat, the interior was just as slick and smooth as the outside, and entirely black. Lena had never really cared for darker clothing, her childhood wardrobe had consisted of blues and purples, and they had been as light and happy as her childhood had been. The black did have a professional appeal however, and in all honesty she expected it from what she'd been told of the organization she was to work for.

The two male agents didn't hesitate to start the car once they were inside, and Lena, seated in the middle of the back seat could only watch with a fleeting feeling of despair as the Star Fleet academy moved out of her view. When she could no longer see it she turned her attention to the men in the car, Hodges was watching her with a look she was quite used to. He was trying to fit her into a category, and he was failing.

"You might want to change your schema" Lena said with a wry smile, Hodges looked at her and his look of confusion only deepened.

"My what?"

"You're schema, you're going to need to accommodate me into a new or altered schema." Lena still had the smile on her face as Hodges looked back at her, fully turning around in his seat to do so.

"Schema?"

"Yes, schema." Lena said, slowing down her words in hopes that that was the problem. She had been quite happy with the joke, and thought it to be quite funny, but it was evident she'd done something wrong. The blank look on Hodges face prompted her to explain herself.

"Jean Piaget's stages of cognitive development?" There was still no reaction and her face fell.

Lena let out a small sigh and then tried to explain. "Schema, it's how we categorize the world, however when information doesn't fit in a schema we have to accommodate it."

"Right." Hodges said and then turned around again. Effectively cutting off the situation. Lena slumped down in her seat, her eyes down cast and a rather telling green colour spreading across her nose and cheeks. As if to keep herself from further embarrassment Lena opened the tablet and played the video that had been left for her.

"Hello Celleena, I am sorry I can not be there in person, but I have more pressing matters to attend to. These two agents will escort you to the base, and help you get set up there. They are expecting you so everything should be in order; I trust you'll be fine. In the mean time, I have a problem for you to look at."

Lena watched as blue prints to something she didn't recognize filled the screen.

"None of our techs have been able to get their heads around it, I'm know you'll have better luck." The video was over and Lena looked at the problem. Something was missing in the blue prints, the measurements the drawings, it was all there. Yet it felt incomplete. Lena pursed her lips and touched a finger to the tablet. The blue prints jumped from the screen and into the air, Lena let the table rest in her lap and then she got to work.

The prints were of a ship, it looked to be a Star ship but the readings were all off. The ratio of the bridge to the rest of the ship was off by at least half, if not more. Everything about the ship seemed off, but Lena could not put her mind on why, she rubbed her arched brow and let out a small moan of annoyance. She could easily see why no one else had succeeded in the endeavour, she'd only been looking at it for a few minutes and it was enough to make her head hurt.

"Everything alright back there?" Hodges asked watching her reaction to the puzzle through the rear view mirror.

"Yes"

"Good because we are here." Lena looked up in mild surprise and craned her neck so she could look out the side of the car. Before her loomed a tall black gate, in truth the base looked more like a manor house then a Starfleet operations base, but she did not question it as she stepped out of the car.

"Michaels will get your bags taken to your rooms while I take you to meet with Agent Williams." Hodges said as they watched as the car they had just been sitting inside rolled forwards and behind the Operations base. The Base itself gave Lena pause, it wasn't that large. Not what she would expect to see from a Star Fleet base, even if it was only a section.

Hodges began to walk up the steps leading to the door of the large manor house. Lena found herself following, the PADD clutched tightly to her chest as her apprehension began to mix with the extreme excitement. _This was it_ she was to become a new and prominent member of Starfleet and she wanted to laugh.

Inside the Manor stretched a long metal hallway, it almost resembled a medical room in its sterile feeling and as they walked down it the only sound were her standard issue boots on the floor.

Hodges lead her down the hallway and then up three flights of stairs, to the very top of the base. He pointed dwon the hallway one way, telling her that her workspace would be down that hallway and then he stopped outside of a room. In its self the room was non descript, it had a large metal door which could only be activated through a key card which Hodges swiped and then steped aside as the door opened. The now open door revealed an office room, there was a shelf of plans to things she couldn't make out and seated directly across the room from the door was a table and who she assumed was Agent Williams.

"So you are the Admirals Pet project." He said as he stood and crossed the room to meet her. He held out his hand and she took it, almost wincing at his grip. "Welcome to section 31 Agent Weyer."

 **Good morning Lovelies, I have returned with another chapter. I am truly sorry about the wait, I am in my last year of High school and the amount of stress and work that it induces is almost comical. However I love Lena and will be continuing this story.**

 **So what did you think of our first cameo from Captain Kirk? Comment below and let me know!**


End file.
